


If We Don't Stop It, We Aide and Abet It

by death_by_asphixiation



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Cum shot, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, if you squint it is, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_by_asphixiation/pseuds/death_by_asphixiation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A JeffMads that I've had for a while and was prompted into posting. </p><p>James and Thomas take care of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Art of Exhibitionism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellamysblakes (puddingandpie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingandpie/gifts).



> For Josie bc she's the best <3<3

Madison snorts and kisses the man's hand, pulling him to an abandoned classroom to continue what they started. Jefferson checks his watch: 45 minutes. That's definitely enough time. He pushes Madison against wall, slotting his legs with a thigh. Their kiss is harder than the one before and James moans, hands sliding up Tj's shirt.

"Thomas," he moans, grinding down against his boyfriend's leg. James tweaks a nipple, grinning when Thomas gasps. He can feel Thomas' hot bulge grinding against his hip and keens when Thomas grabs his ass roughly. Madison wraps his legs around his waist and allows Thomas to set him down on a desk with a wet kiss.

Jefferson busies himself with the other's belt sighing at the opened mouth kisses on his neck. "God, you're so hot," he says, finally getting it off and sliding his pants and boxers down. 

"Yeah?" Madison prompts, sighing and Thomas slides down to his knees, kissing his thighs gently. A hand finds its way in Tj's thick curls.

"So beautiful," he murmurs, mouthing up and down James's cock. His hands move up thighs to hold hips down. 

A moan escapes as Thomas sucks James' head into his mouth, hollowing around him. Tj chooses that moment to take him to the base, nose nuzzling the coarse hair there. "Thomas," he breathes, hand tightening. Tom moans around the cock, causing James to try and buck into his mouth. It doesn't take much to get to James, hot come filling Jefferson throat as he swallows.

Madison drags his boyfriend up and into a hot kiss, groaning when he tastes himself. He hops off the desk onto shaky legs, quickly tucking himself back in. He pushes Jefferson against the desk, getting his boyfriend's buckle undone quickly. For a moment he stares at the large cock, licking his lips and making eye contact with Thomas. "You want my mouth on your cock?" he says, hands keeping Tj's hips still.

An unholy moan is elicited and Thomas tries to not come right then. "God, yes," he moans, "I want your pretty lips on my cock. You look so beautiful when you suck me off." Madison licks his lips again, taking the head in his mouth before pushing down further, bobbing his head and taking more each time. A hand slides down into his hair and he hears Jefferson keen.

He has a penchant for wrecking Jefferson whenever he gets on his knees. "I love you, I love the way you suck my cock. You're mouth is so good, babe," Thomas rambles.

When he gets to the base, feeling the thick cock hit the back of his throat, he swallows. 

He's glad he doesn't have a gag reflex, humming and pulling back to the tip. Madison moves his hands down to Thomas' thighs, allowing the tightening hand in his hair to push him down on the cock. Jefferson drags him up and down his cock, effectively fucking James' mouth.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Jefferson chants, "You're so beautiful and hot." The things he does with his tongue, the way he hollows his mouth around the thick cock, and the hot look James gives him is enough to throw Thomas over the edge. Jefferson's hips stutter, cock hitting the back of his throat and a wrecked moan filling the room. Madison swallows the come easily, helping a trembling Jefferson back into his clothes.

"Jesus Christ," Thomas says after he regains his breath.

"Sorry," Madison rasps, "I'm the only one here for you to worship."

Thomas grabs the sides of his boyfriend's face, "I'm so sorry. Was I too rough? Does it hurt?"

He shakes his head and laughs, "I just won't be answering during class."

They check the time: 6 minutes. They rearrange themselves before hurrying off to class, hand in hand.


	2. Every Action Has An Equal Opposite Reaction

Thomas can feel his boyfriend's eyes on him from across the room, hungry and searing. As a challenge he's been avoiding seduction by James, instead electing to focus on an essay that he has to write as punishment for disruption in the classroom. It was James' idea —the clever little man— as a way for Thomas to both do his procrastinated school work and be tortured by James. He had become hyper-aware of the man's eyes on him for the last half an hour, cock already hard and sticky against his thigh.

"Are you done yet?" James asks in a bored voice, right behind him and closer than he had suspected. His voice nearly makes Jefferson's heart stop.

The smaller man's hands run over his shoulders, easing the tension, before delving over a toned chest. Fingers ghost over Thomas's torso, lingering light touches at his nipples making him gasp and squirm in his seat. The fingers move down, then back up before they can reach anything important. "No, I'm not done yet," Jefferson manages after sometime, collecting his thoughts when the teasing subsides.

He groans when James' lips meet his neck, sucking a hickey on the exposed skin. Thomas can't take it anymore, he leans back in the chair and allows his boyfriend to move onto his lap. "You lose," James whispers his hands fiddling by with the collar of Thomas's shirt. Tj brings his hands down to grab James' ass, grinding his hips upward roughly. Much to his enjoyment, the smaller is not wearing pants, only his briefs.

Madison gives his boyfriend a salacious grin. Flattening his hands over Thomas' chest, he mouths along the column of his neck, grinding his ass down against the straining erection. "You've been a bad boy," James murmurs between kisses, letting his partner eagerly rid himself of his thin shirt. Thomas stills waiting for the second part of the sentence, every fiber of his being alight with anticipation. "And bad boys deserve to be punished."

With that he allows Madison to drag him up from the chair, eagerly letting his boyfriend strip him of clothes. James sits down pulling the larger man on to his lap, pressing him down so Thomas' ass is in the air. One hand runs slowly over Tom's ass, before a sharp smack lands. Jefferson gasps, balling up the sheets in his hands, and pressing his ass back.

"Do you enjoy being punished?" James asks, another hard blow landing and a loud moan escapes Thomas. 

"Only by your hand," Thomas manages, pressing his forehead into the bed. Another smack and he jolts forward again, cock pressing between James' tight thighs. The friction and heat is enough to make him see stars. 

"Good boy," Madison purrs, caressing the man's ass and biting his lip. Looking down at the unholy sight of Thomas fucking his thighs, he rolls his hips up to grind against the man's hip. 

"James," Jefferson cries, when a particularly hard blow lands. God, he just wants to hear James say it. "Please."

Madison bites back a groan and smacks him hard again. "What do you want," he takes a slight pause, steeling himself for Tom's response, "you little slut."

Tom moans and thrusts one last time as another, a harder slap comes down. He comes, knuckles white from gripping the sheets so hard. The squirming mass in James' lap stills and he has to keep himself from just ravaging Thomas. When Tom finally comes to his senses and his ears stop ringing he slides off the smaller man's laps onto the ground. He hisses at the heavenly feel of the cold floor against his sore ass.

"You good?" Madison asks, arousal barely masked on his face.

Jefferson shoots him a grin, lowering his face and spreading James' legs. His tongue laps out delicately to clean the mess he's made. James moans when the man takes him in his mouth, brilliant tongue making him keen. With eyes dark through lashes, Thomas hollows his mouth and enjoys the choked noise the smaller man makes.

"Fuck, Thomas," James groans, hands tightening around the edge of the bed, "I'm—"

Jefferson pulls off to make a cocky joke about how Madison already is fucking him but he's stopped when James comes over his face. Luckily the cum misses his eyes and hits his jaw and neck, dripping off into his collar bones. "Holy shit," James remarks in between breathes. His eyes flash for a moment before he issues a command that makes a hard shiver run down his partner's spine. "Don't move."

Madison retrieves the Polaroid camera that Dolley gave him as a present. Jefferson closes his eyes and wills himself not to get hard again. He snaps a couple photos before allowing Jefferson to clean himself up. "I'm putting these away for safe keeping," James grins at the taller man who gets up from the floor, rolling his eyes. Thomas tackles him affectionately and the cuddle on the bed into sleep finds them.


End file.
